


Give Me Courage

by BrinThePuffling



Series: Let's Pretend Animal Parade is Relevant in 2020 [1]
Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: 5+1 Things, Agender Character, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Starry Night Festival (Harvest Moon), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinThePuffling/pseuds/BrinThePuffling
Summary: It's hard to work up the courage to tell a person you like them, especially when they keep offering to read the hearts of other people for you.orFive times Kasey gets his fortune read and the one time he gets the answer he wanted.
Relationships: Wizard Gale/Kasey the Farmer
Series: Let's Pretend Animal Parade is Relevant in 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650835
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Give Me Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know Animal Parade came out in 2008 but 12 years later I'm still in love with this game. This is incredibly self-indulgent fluff. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!

♥

"...Thanks to you, I was able to... get my crystal ball back. It's... very important... to me," Wizard said haltingly. Kasey hadn't talked with the Wizard very much, yet. First, they had seemed focused on the whole saving the Witch thing, and then on their crystal ball. But, Kasey was quickly getting used to the way Wizard spoke--like someone who forgot how to make words. 

Kasey's smile spread across his face. "Not a problem! I didn't do much," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. 

A matching, but much smaller, smile appeared on the Wizard's face. "To thank you... I can use the crystal ball for you." The Wizard paused and Kasey wondered if they were finished talking or if there was more, because he definitely had questions. Just when Kasey was about to speak, Wizard finally continued, "...I can look into the heart of... the person you're interested in."

"Whoa! You can read people's minds?" Kasey asked, both curious and a little wary. 

"Their hearts," Wizard corrected. They moved to stand behind the crystal ball, gesturing for Kasey to stand opposite him.

Kasey did as directed, "Anyone I'm, uh, interested in?"

Wizard nodded. "Most of the... others ask about... love. I don't..." they exhaled, almost--but not quite--a sigh and tried again. "Love... it's not something I understand. But the townsfolk... many of them that come... seem desperate for love."

It was the most Kasey had heard Wizard talk. He laughed, feeling a little awkward, "I'm not the most experienced in love either."

"So... there is no one's heart... you'd like to hear?"

Kasey paused, thinking it over. One name came to thought. Luke. He didn't know much about the carpenter, other than that he was loud, enthusiastic, and kind. He opened his mouth to ask, but no words came out and his heart leapt into his throat. Castanet wasn't a large place... he hadn't come out to anyone here, yet. How could he know how they'd react? He looked at Wizard, who was merely watching him. His eyes held no judgement, only curiosity. He swallowed and, with as much confidence as he could muster into his voice, he asked, "What about L-Luke?" 

"Luke?" Wizard looked into his Crystal Ball. No other comments, questions, or remarks. Kasey let out a breath he didn't know had been holding. "He thinks you're... interesting. He wants to..." they paused, looking into the swirling patterns of the crystal ball, "...be your friend. He's in love with someone else." 

"Really?" Kasey asked, intrigued. "Who?"

Wizard shook their head, "That... I cannot disclose."

Kasey shrugged. "Fair enough." He'd have to pay more attention, then. He wasn't upset, Luke had just been a thought. He was glad to know now, instead later. It felt a little weird to look into people's hearts like this, though. Invasive. "I should probably get going. You must have lots of work to do, too!" 

"Yes," came Wizard's simple reply. Kasey gave a small wave as he left. He felt much lighter leaving as he had felt going in. His first time coming out to someone in Castanet and they didn't so much as blink an eye. Not that he had much choice in the matter, but maybe coming to Castanet had been a wonderful choice after all.

♥♥

It was about 9:30 in the morning. Kasey had already been up for hours, tending to his animals and crops, and then making the long walk to Harmonica Town. He knocked on Wizard's door and waited for an answer. After thirty seconds, there still wasn't one. He was about to leave, come back later, but just as he turned around, the door opened. Wizard's eyes were heavy with sleep, half closed and their hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions, their braid lose and fuzzy. 

"...Kasey...?" Even their voice dragged with exhaustion.

He'd have laughed if he didn't feel so bad for waking up the Wizard. "Oh shit, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's no matter..." they replied, stifling a yawn. They opened the door wider and beckoned for Kasey to enter.

 _Cute..._ the thought came spontaneously to Kasey's head, his face flushing under the realization. He shook his head lightly, as if trying to shake the thought away. To distract himself, he rummaged in his bag and pulled out an apology gift, for waking them. "Fresh ground coffee," he said, handing the bag to Wizard--who looked at the bag blankly. "Made of only the best coffee beans from my farm!" he proudly added. 

"I... love coffee," Wizard took the bag from Kasey, opening it and taking a deep breath. "Delightful." They crossed over to the small kitchen and began preparing two cups of coffee.

The smell filled the house and Wizard seemed to be looking more alert. "Busy night, then?" Kasey asked, watching Wizard bustle around the kitchen.

"A comet..." they explained. "Only once every 75 years. Missed it last time... Had to see it..."

Kasey's eyes widened in surprised, "Last time? That'd make you, well, over 75 years old!"

"Yes." Wizard didn't look up from making the coffee. Either ignorant or ignoring Kasey's shock.

"How old are you? You don't look that old."

"I don't know," was their response. "Not as old as... the Harvest Goddess... Or the Harvest King..."

"...How many times have you seen that comet?" Kasey asked. Was the Wizard joking? No... they didn't seem the type to joke or play pranks.

"Four... five times?"

Kasey was stunned. "H-how?" was all he could ask.

"I am a wizard..." they finished preparing the coffee. They pressed a mug into Kasey's hands, though Kasey was too lost in thought to think about the coffee now. "I have lived... for a long time. I will continue to live for... I don't know. But I will."

Kasey sat down in the Wizard's chair. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. With Goddesses, Kings, and harvest sprites, a wizard isn't really that surprising." Despite his words, Kasey still looked a little shaken by the news.

"You believe me?" they asked, cradling the coffee in both hands, allowing the warmth to spread through them. Kasey nodded, and Wizard added, "The people here... they do not believe it... They think I am a... fortune teller."

Kasey snorted, "Maybe 'cause you tell their fortunes."

"...Perhaps."

There was a small silence as the two of them took a sip of their coffees. "Delicious," Wizard said. "Best coffee I've had... in a long long time."

Unbidden, Kasey felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Thanks!"

"Is... that why you're here today?"

"Hm?"

"You wish... for your fortune?"

"Oh! Well, mostly I came to say 'hi,'" Kasey said brightly, standing up again. 

"'Hi'?" 

They looked a little confused and so Kasey added, "Yeah, 'hi'. Just wanted to see how you were doing. Next time I won't come so early," he joked lightly.

"I don't mind. I have... much to do," Wizard replied as they took another, longer, drink of their coffee.

"Ah, should I head out?" Kasey asked, looking at his coffee. He wondered how much it would burn if he chugged it down now.

"No... I have time now," they said. 

"Great!" Kasey tried to think of something to say, but came up blank. He walked over to Wizard's crystal ball and peered into it. "How does it work? It just looks like clouds to me. Could I learn how to read it?"

"No." Well, that was certainly resolute. "I trained for... more years than you could... ever have. I... can read it for you."

Kasey really hadn't come for a reading. He drank his coffee, mulling over the people he had met. There wasn't really anyone who caught his eye. But Wizard seemed eager to give another reading, so Kasey said the first name that came to his mind. "Owen?" He had met Owen while hanging out with Luke. The two of them had been friends since they were children. Kasey hardly saw one without the other.

Wizard set their coffee on the table and got to work reading the crystal ball. Kasey wasn't sure if it was the coffee or the work it took to read the swirls, but Wizard's eyes were looking leagues more alert than earlier. "Owen's heart... is a mess... he is confused..." Wizard spoke clinically. "He... doesn't like you much." Ouch. Kasey didn't think they were the best of pals, but he certainly didn't think Owen disliked him. "He doesn't know why... but you make him angry."

Kasey furrowed his eyebrows. What on earth had he done to be disliked so? "Are you sure? Is your crystal ball maybe a little broken? Dirty?" 

Wizard seemed a little annoyed at the question. "No."

Kasey crossed his arms, "I'm a little confused... I thought the crystal ball was supposed to give me answers, not give me questions."

"It gives you... the truth. You make the... questions or answers... on your own."

"I guess..." Kasey said consideringly. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to apologize to Owen for, though. Maybe I'll ask Luke about him..."

"You are... very interested in Owen... then?" Wizard asked, and though his voice was calm there was a flash of emotion--Kasey couldn't say what--in their eyes.

Kasey shook his head. "What? No! I was just... curious. I don't think of him like that." It almost seemed like Wizard's eyes softened at those words. 

"Ah, I see... There is... no one you are... interested in?"

Again, Kasey shook his head, "Nah, I don't think so. I've been a little too busy for stuff like that." Kasey gave them a small smile before finishing his coffee. "I'll let you get to your work! I hope you enjoy the coffee."

"You are... welcome any time. You are... that is... I like talking with you." 

Kasey left Wizard's home with red cheeks, a racing heart, butterflies in his stomach, and one thought. _Shit, maybe there is someone I'm interested in after all..._

♥♥♥♥

It was late at night--well, late for him--when Kasey finally back to his farm. He had spent quite some time exploring the mines and he was tired down to his bones. He was often in bed as early as 20:00, being such an early riser. As he drew nearer, he noticed a figure outside his house. What could anyone want so late? he wondered. He didn't feel up for visitors, especially after such a long day. However, once he saw who it was standing outside his house, he felt much less tired. He also felt infinitely more aware of how dirty he must be after mining all day. He hoped he didn't smell.

"Hey, Wizard!" he greeted cheerfully, mentally willing the butterflies to just. Stop. Moving. "What brings you here so late?"

"Kasey, hi." Their eyes rake over Kasey, up and down, making him feel terribly self-conscious.

"I was in the mines..." he said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah... have you had dinner?" Wizard asked. Under one arm, he held something wrapped in cloth, in the other a bottle with some sort of green liquid.

"Not yet." Kasey opened the door to his house. It was small... a bit rundown. He hadn't the time--or the funds--to get it renovated. He'd have to before winter or he'd freeze to death. Already, rainy days were terribly inconvenient. "Would you like to, uh, come in?" he asked, half hoping they'd refuse. 

Wizard nodded, so Kasey pushed the door open wide and held it open for Wizard to go in. "It's, uh, not much. I don't spend a lot of time here," he said shyly. 

Wizard made no comments on the house. If they felt one way or another, Kasey had no way of telling. Instead, they set the bottle and the cloth on the table. Kasey realized it was their crystal orb. "...I tried making...I mean... I made this," Wizard gestured at the green bottle. "To say... thanks for the coffee. Do you want it?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Kasey said eagerly, despite not know what was in the bottle. It could have been a bottle of grass juice and he'd just as eagerly accept it. He took of the lid and took a small drink. He could taste spinach, cucumber, and a hint of apple. Not what he'd usually go for, but still good. "It's delicious!" he tried to discreetly wipe his lips, worried he had some sort of green mustache. Then he gestured at the cloth-covered orb. "Didn't know you did house calls," he joked.

"I don't," Wizard said, pulling the cloth off the orb. "This is an exception." There was a small smile on their face and Kasey felt his heart skip a beat or two. 

Kasey sat down opposite Wizard, somehow feeling both excited and exhausted. "Julius," he said simply. He had a feeling if any other guy here was gay, Julius would be it. Kasey and Julius had only talked briefly. He seemed very friendly, very flashy, and very confident. Kasey wondered if he could ever been so confident in himself. He laid his head on the table as he watched Wizard work.

Their hands stopped moving, but instead of starting the reading, Wizard paused a moment. "I thought... Are you only... interested in men?"

 _That was direct,_ he thought, sitting up immediately. He coughed, "Uh... g-generally, yeah," he replied. "W-why?"

"Then why... ask about Julius?" Wizard answered with their own question.

Kasey was beginning to gather that these fortune tellings would only leave him more confused than when he started. "I don't get what you're asking..."

"Julius... isn't a man... yet you ask about her," Wizard explained, looking into the waves of the orb.

"Huh? He--She--Julius said..." Kasey paused, thinking. Julius never had said anything, one way or the other. "Your orb reads people's hearts, right?" Wizard nodded, "Perhaps she just isn't ready..." Kasey mused.

Wizard added, "She has feelings for someone else."

Kasey rested his head on the table again, waving his hand lazily, "I wasn't even really interested anyways."

"You are... like Julius," Wizard's voice was soft, as he put the cloth back over his orb.

Kasey's brow furrowed, "How do you mean?"

"Your body... and your heart... they don't match."

"They match better now," Kasey mumbled, though he felt like heart was in his throat. "Do that often, huh? Read my heart?" Suddenly, he felt terribly transparent. Did Wizard know every thought he had?

"Only once. After the first day..." Wizard confessed. "Now... I consider you... I think of you as... a friend. It... I wouldn't use my orb on you."

Kasey smiled at that, his heartbeat slowing down. "Yeah... I think of you as my friend, too." Silence fell over them and Kasey was ready to fall asleep at the table.

"Me too," Wizard said, seemingly out of the blue.

Kasey couldn't follow what they meant. "Hm...?"

"Sort of... the people here... they see me as a man. It... doesn't bother me, but... it's not accurate."

Kasey sat up, feeling more alert. This felt important. "So... you're a...?"

"Wizard."

Kasey smiled, "What are your pronouns?"

"I... like 'they' pronouns."

"Cool, cool, got it," Kasey gave Wizard a thumbs up and Wizard's smile grew. It was probably the biggest smile Kasey had seen on Wizard's face.

"You're tired. I'll leave now... Good night, Kasey."

"Good night. Get home safe."

Wizard's presence wasn't a loud one in the slightest, and yet, after they left, Kasey's house felt quieter and emptier than ever before.

♥♥♥♥♥

The weather was getting colder, especially as the sun got lower and lower in the sky. It'd be winter soon. Still, Kasey made his way to Wizard's home. He knocked lightly on the door and it opened almost immediately. "Ah, Kasey... I was... heading out," said the Wizard.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" Kasey asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I was... going to find you," they admitted, with a small smile.

Kasey wore a matching, if not broader, smile. "Well, great! I found you first, then." He stepped away from the door as Wizard shut it behind them. "What did you need me for?"

"It is a... clear day. Would you like to... go see the stars?"

His heart skipped a beat, was... Wizard asking him out on a date? "Y-yeah, love to!"

"The Church Grounds... has a very nice view..." Wizard said, leading the way. Kasey walked next to them. They walked in silence to the lookout point. There, Kasey leaned against the short wall, looking out to the ocean as the sun slowly set. Stars peeking into sight as the sky grew darker. "I often... use my telescope... to look at the stars," they added, moving to copy Kasey's pose, leaning against the wall. Kasey swallowed and wondered if they would mind if he scooted a little closer. "But... watching the stars like this... it's nice too."

Kasey swallowed his nerves and moved until their shoulders lightly touched. "I like the stars. I don't usually find the time to stargaze, though," he admitted.

"Stars... are comforting," Wizard explained. "They have been here... long before me... and will continue burning long after... I'm gone." They exhaled a breath, "They have been... the one constant... in my life."

Kasey suddenly felt foolish. It was easy to forget just how old the Wizard was. A date? Why would they want to date a mortal? How long had they even known each other? Two months? A blink of an eye for someone who has lived centuries. This was... likely just a friendly outing. "I can't even imagine what that's like..." Kasey scooted slightly away, the part of his shoulder than had been touching Wizard's now ice cold without their warmth.

"Lonely..." Kasey swallowed. He wanted to pull Wizard into a hug, wanted to make sure they never felt lonely again. But Kasey didn't move and the moment passed. "Before... meeting you, I barely talked... to anyone. It... felt like I had nearly forgotten how to." Wizard turned their head to look at Kasey and Kasey met their eyes. "My life is... better for having met you..."

Kasey tried to make words, to say something equally meaningful, equally deep. Instead, what came out was, "Mine too." He felt he was the one who had forgotten how to speak now. Instead, he reached out in a fit of courage and squeezed the Wizard's hand gently. Their eyes widened at the gesture, looking to Kasey's hand and then to his face. Quickly, as if burned, Kasey pulled his hand away. "S-sorry..." It was the first time they really touched and Kasey wished he hadn't been such a coward. Wished he had fully taken their hand in his. Especially if he'll never get another chance.

"Your hand... is cold..." Wizard said as they stood up straight. "We should... head back."

Disappointment settled in Kasey's gut. Had he really mucked things up? Made things awkward? "I'll walk you back," he offered and was relieved when Wizard didn't refuse. They invited Kasey in to warm up a bit before he had to return home. "Oh, right!" Kasey said after he closed the door behind him. "The reason I came today," he pulled out a bag of ground coffee from his pack. "Last harvest of the year, thought you'd like it." 

"Thank you. The coffee... from your farm... is my favorite." A burst of pride went through Kasey. He watched as Wizard put the coffee in a cabinet and then they went to stand behind their crystal ball. "Care for a reading?"

Kasey didn't want one. Why was Wizard always so intent on giving him readings every time he came? A thought came that made him feel sick to this stomach. _They must know I'm... interested in them. They want me to find someone else. Must be too easy to read my heart._ He tried to keep the frown off his face as he stood on the other side of the table. "Uh..." he wracked his brain for a name, any name. "Gill...?" he winced. If there was any guy in this whole town he was less interested in, it was Gill. Not that there was anything wrong with. He just wasn't Kasey's type. 

"Gill... thinks you are interesting..." Kasey wrinkled his nose. They had met a couple times when Kasey was ringing the bells. He could tell Gill had questions, but he never asked them. Kasey wondered if there would come a day Gill would be able to see the Harvest Sprites as well. "Besides you... there isn't anyone else."

"Really?" Kasey asked, a little shocked. 

"Are you... interested in Gill?" 

Kasey almost immediately shook his head. "He seems a little, uh, young," he replied and frowned. Was that how Wizard saw him? A man in a name but a boy in heart?

"He... had to grow up fast..." Wizard said as the swirls in the crystal ball slowed to a stop. Kasey felt a twinge of guilt at their words. "Stuck between his... responsibilities and his age..." Kasey noticed Gill seemed to spend most of his time alone or in the town hall. Perhaps he should make more of an effort to befriend him.

"Sounds rough..." Kasey said. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's getting late. I should head out before it gets too cold."

"Stay warm," Wizard replied, walking Kasey to the door. "Do you... want a jacket?"

Part of Kasey desperately wanted to say yes. To wrap himself in one of Wizard's cloaks and surround himself with their scent. _Yikes, I got it worse than I thought..._ he thought to himself and pushed that desire away. "No thanks, if I run I'll stay warm!" he said, forcing cheer into his voice. He waved goodbye and off he ran. He was still shivering by the time he got home.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Winter 10th, the day before the Starry Night Festival. Ever since Kasey first heard the name of that festival, he knew he wanted to invite Wizard to go. Even if just as friends, despite Hamilton's insistence, "Don't you think it's about time you invited someone special to one of these events?" Why the mayor was so invested in his love life was beyond him. 

He'd never seen Wizard at any of the town's festivals, but surely it wouldn't hurt to ask. They went stargazing before together. Even if Wizard didn't want to go to Flute Fields, they could go somewhere else to watch the stars. Kasey knocked loudly on Wizard's door this time, bouncing from one foot to the other to try to stay warm. He'd have to dress very warmly for the festival, lest he freeze to death. Once Wizard saw who was at the door, they quickly herded him in. "Today is... the coldest day this year. What brings... you here?" Wizard asked, making a beeline to the kitchen after Kasey closed the door behind him. 

"Qu-qu-question for y-y-you," he replied through chattering teeth. Within moments, Wizard pushed a mug of hot chocolate into Kasey's hands. He left the warmth from the glass seep into his hands, the steam warm his nose. 

Wizard, perhaps misunderstanding, pulled the cloth off his crystal ball. "So far... on such a cold day... for a reading? Who... interests you so?" If Kasey wasn't so focused on getting warm, he might have noticed the edge to Wizard's tone. A hint of curiosity tinged with green.

"Huh? Oh, no, a different sort of question," Kasey said. 

"Ah..." they replied, tension melting from their shoulders. "Ask."

Kasey took a sip of the hot chocolate, the warmth spreading through his whole body. "Why don't you ever go to any festivals?"

"I... hate crowds," Wizard confessed. "Too loud... too many people..." Kasey nodded understandingly.

"Wow, hate? Don't think I've ever heard you use such negative language before," he teased. "What else do you hate?"

"Squids." Kasey, surprised, barked out a laugh. "They look... strange." 

"Well, uh, I ask because--about the festival not about squids--I don't know if you know but tomorrow is The Starry Night Festival. S'posed to be the best day to see stars. It'll be really cold, probably not that many people will go," Kasey knew he was rambling, but couldn't stop himself. "Would you like to go? With me, I mean? We don't even have to go to the fields. We could find, uh, somewhere even quieter! Anywhere is fine--"

"Yes," Wizard cut him off.

The breath was punched out of his lungs, "Yes?"

"Yes, I would... like to go with you."

"G-great!" Was his voice higher than normal? He coughed, and tried again. "Great!"

"We can... go to Flute Fields. I'll meet you at... 19:00."

"Cool. I'll bring a blanket to sit on. And something hot to drink. Make sure you dress warm enough!" he was rambling again. "Don't want you catching a cold or anything." 

Wizard nodded and then gestured to their crystal ball. "You've come... all the way here. Whose heart... do you want to read today?"

Kasey took a large gulp of his hot chocolate to hide his frown. They just decided to go on a date (it has to be a date, right?) on one of the most romantic festivals of the year. Why did they still want Kasey to ask about the hearts of others? What was he not understanding? "I don't know..." Kasey said. But Wizard didn't reply, merely looked at Kasey expectantly. So, Kasey said, "Toby?" they had gone fishing together a couple times. It was easy to hang out with him. Relaxing. 

But, judging by the way Wizard's expression shuttered close, Kasey wondered if he somehow gave the wrong answer. Was there a correct one? "Toby..." Wizard got to work, moving his hands around the crystal ball and reading the clouds and swirls. "He thinks... you're a good guy. He... likes being your friend."

Though Kasey had thought as much, it was nice hearing it confirmed. "Oh, that's good. I'm glad."

"Do you... often spend time with... Toby?"

"We fish sometimes. Don't worry, I won't bring you any squids," he joked, hoping to lighten whatever mood he had somehow ruined. It didn't quite work. "I'm, um, not interested in Toby?" he offered hesitantly and that seemed to do the trick. 

"Ah. Good."

"Good?" Wizard nodded and it sent Kasey's heart racing. He felt on the edge of... something. He just needed to push a little more. But, the fall frightened him. "I-I'll see you tomorrow!" he chickened out. He all but ran out the door, leaving a confused and disappointed Wizard behind.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

That day, Kasey finished all his chores as early as possible. He decided not to run any errands. Instead, he spent the day fussing with his hair, trying to get it to lay flat. He wore his nicest jacket. It was long and warm. He also wore a blue scarf around his neck. Julius and Candace had helped him pick it out at the tailors, saying the color would bring out his eyes. He packed a picnic basket with two blankets, fresh-baked bread, some cheese, and hot milk tea. He pulled on a pair of thick gloves, and realized all the time he spent on his hair was wasted, since he had to wear a hat anyways. 

He arrived at Flute Fields around 18:30. He still had thirty minutes until their planned meet up time. He saw Julius and Candace were already there, though. Holding hands and whispering to each other. When Julius first confided in him that she had feelings for Candace, he wasn't sure how they would work. They both seemed so different. But seeing them there, soft smiles and love in their eyes, Kasey's own heart was full of happiness. 

"Hey, Kace!" Julius called, using her free hand to wave him over. Candace smiled shyly at him and Kasey felt a little bad for interrupting them, but also didn't want to stand in the cold by himself as he waited.

"Hey Juli," he greeted with the nickname Julius had taken to using these days. "Candace. How's it going?"

"Cold," Julius complained. "But I wouldn't miss the opportunity to show off my beautiful girlfriend☆"

Candace's cheeks went bright red, she dropped Julius's hand and brought both of her hands to hide her face. "Embarrassing," she muttered, though Kasey could hear the smile in her voice.

Julius wrapped her arm around Candace's shoulders, "Only the truth, sweetie," she assured. She looked at Kasey and said, "I knew that scarf would look good! Don't I have a great eye for fashion?" she teased, smiling brightly. 

"Yeah, it's really warm too," Kasey said. Function was more important than fashion, he felt. Though, he should really ought to thank Julius for talking him out of buying that green, purple, and blue polka dot scarf. It had been the first scarf he saw, and the cheapest. But even he had to admit... it was rather hideous at second glance.

"Where's your date, then?" Julius asked.

"I'm a little early... they said they'll be here at 19:00."

"Who did you invite?" Candace asked politely, her cheeks still flushed but perhaps just from the cold, as she leaned into Julius's embrace.

"Yeah, Kace, tell us! Which lucky person finally caught your attention~"

Kasey felt his own face grow a little warm. "I-I don't even know if it's a proper date, honestly. It's all been a bit unclear," he confessed.

"So, what, you think they agreed to sit in this icy cold snow and watch shooting stars with you... platonically?" Julius teased, free hand moving to her hip as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Kasey frowned, "Hey, if you'd asked me to come to this festival with you, I'd have said 'yes'. Platonically."

"That sounds like a you problem~"

Kasey huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I think it might be better if you just ask them directly," Candace spoke up. "Before, when we were younger, I never understood Juli liked me. She was so... indirect." Kasey saw a pained expression cross Julius's face. "I thought she hated me." Julius squeezed Candace tighter and Candace smiled at her as if to say it was all okay now. "I didn't understand her feelings until she told me directly. Maybe you should try being more direct with... the person you like."

Kasey swallowed. He knew Candace was right. But he wasn't as brave as Julius. He still felt nervous coming out, if indirectly, by attending this event with Wizard. But, seeing how happy Julius and Candace were together... well, wasn't that worth the risk? He nodded, "You're right, Candace."

Just then, a look of surprise crossed Julius's face. "Whoa! Is that the fortune teller? I've never him at a festival before!"

Kasey's stomach erupted in butterflies. He could throw up, he felt so nervous. "Them. You've never seen _them_ at a festival before," he corrected. "And... they're my date." He waved over at Wizard, who gave a small wave and smile in response.

Julius, for her part, looked equal parts surprised and impressed. "Kace, darling, I know you haven't been here as long as me but if they're willing to leave their house and come to a public festival with you? It's not platonically!"

Kasey frowned at Julius, "How many times have you even talked with them? How do you know?"

Julius held up her hands placatingly, "No need to get so defensive~" she said in a sing-songy voice. "Candace and I are going to find a place to sit. You should take my wonderful girlfriend's advice☆"

Candace gave a small wave and the two of them left to set up their blanket. Kasey swallowed, feeling his heart in his throat as he approached Wizard. "H-hey, glad you could make it," he said. 

"Hope you... didn't wait long." They were bundled up as well. A thick coat underneath their customary purple cloak, their hood up, and warm gloves. They carried a blanket with them. 

"Not at all," Kasey smiled. He led Wizard, trying to ignore the eyes of the townsfolk following them, to a small space a little ways away from the rest of the group. Kasey pulled the two blankets out from his picnic basket and laid them out over the snow. "Seems we're the talk of the town," Kasey said, with a laugh that bordered on hysterical. He knew Wizard didn't like attention, but Kasey wasn't a big fan either.

"I... don't recall ever attending... one of these festivals. They... must find it odd I'm here," Wizard replied, though his voice was even and didn't sound nearly as concerned as Kasey felt.

"And with a guy, at that..." Kasey chattered nervously. 

Wizard shook his head, "What they think... or say... it doesn't bother me. I am... happy to be here with you." 

With those simple words, Kasey felt his nerves slip away. They were right. Kasey should focus on being here, with Wizard, instead of worrying about the others. He sat down on the blankets, and patted the spot next to him. Wizard sat down--closer than Kasey expected--and put the blanket over both of their legs. "I'm sure Candace is happy the attention is on us, instead of them," Kasey said casually, nodding over to where Julius and Candace were cuddled up. "This is their first time at one of these festivals as girlfriends," he explained. "Candace was a little nervous..."

"I have... seen the hearts of most everyone... on Castanet. There is no... hate in their hearts," Wizard said, as if he was talking about the weather instead of calming the worries in Kasey's heart. 

"That's--that's wonderful!" Kasey replied, a bit too loudly. He pulled out two cups from his picnic basket and handed one to Wizard. Lowering his voice, he said, "I brought some milk tea. Made from tea leaves harvested this summer and fresh milk from my farm." He poured the tea from the thermos. 

"Thank you... It smells... wonderful." 

"B-bread too, I baked some bread for us to eat. Did you have dinner? There's cheese to go on the bread!" Kasey pulled out bread wrapped in cloth and set it on the blanket and then the cheese. 

"Why are you... I don't think Candace... is the only nervous one," Wizard observed, holding his milk tea close to his face.

"Heh, you, uh, used your crystal ball on me, then?" Kasey asked.

"I don't... need a crystal ball to tell... you are nervous," Wizard said with a small frown and a raised eyebrow. "It's... obvious." They paused, frown deepening as they added, "I told you before. I don't use it... on you. I'd rather... ask you."

Kasey hunched in on himself a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything." He broke off piece of bread and cut a bit of cheese to put on top. "Here, try, it's all fresh from my farm."

Wordlessly, they took the bread from Kasey and popped it into their mouth. "Mmm," they hummed their approval. "Excellent." 

They sat under the blanket and looked at the stars. It was truly a beautiful night. Kasey never saw the stars so bright before. A breeze traveled over the fields and he felt Wizard shiver a little next to him. He felt a little cold himself. "Cold?" he asked, setting aside his empty cup. 

"...A little..." 

Kasey leaned back on his hands, and scooted a little closer to Wizard feeling bold, pulling the blanket tighter around their legs. He felt hyper-conscious of every place that pressed against them, as if his entire right side was on fire. "I-is it okay?" he asked. Wizard nodded, leaning a little into Kasey as well--who was beginning to wonder if this whole thing was a dream.

Then Wizard perked up, pointing at the sky. "Oh... a shooting star..."

"Make a wish!" Kasey said excitedly, closing his eyes. What could he wish for? _Give me courage, please._ The sky was full of falling stars. Kasey made his same wish on every star he saw, feeling his courage grow each time. Soon the meteor shower ended, and many other of the townsfolk started packing of their things to leave, eager to get out of the cold.

Kasey had no desire to leave, not yet. 

"Hey, Wizard? Can you, uh, give me another reading?"

Wizard looked, confused, at Kasey, "I don't... have my crystal orb with me."

"You're talented. I don't think you'll need it." Wizard looked at him with doubt in their eyes, so Kasey added, "Humor me?" Understanding wiped away the confusion.

"Very well... Is there someone you're... interested in?"

"Truthfully, yeah," Kasey took a deep breath. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as blood rushed to his face. "There's someone. We've been hanging out a lot lately. They're-They're really interesting. I've never met anyone like them. Any-anyone who makes me feel the way they do. They're crazy smart, kind, thoughtful and-and... Sometimes I think they're interested too, but I'm-I'm not sure."

"I see... what's their name?" Kasey chanced a look at Wizard. Were they playing along or completely clueless? Their face gave no answers.

"I, uh, I don't know," Kasey huffed a laugh, "but I call them Wizard."

Wizard hummed, smiling kindly at Kasey. "Let me... read their heart for you..." Wizard paused and Kasey could barely hear him over the rushing of his own heart. "They... think you're very interesting. Different. ...Special. You have... exceeded their expectations, in a good way. Since the... first meeting, they... liked you," Wizard confessed, a flush covering their own face. Kasey thought they never looked cuter. 

"Wow. I think that's the best reading you've ever given me," Kasey breathed, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I like you," the desire to say it straight out overcame him. "I want to be with you."

"I want that too," Wizard said. They leaned in and Kasey mirrored them. Kasey's eyes flashed from their lips, back to their eyes, a silent question. Wizard smiled and closed the gap between them, their lips pressing together. Kasey cupped the Wizard's cheek, deepening the kiss. All too soon, they pulled away. Kasey was dizzy with love, his head floating up in the clouds.

He dropped his hand from Wizard's face, and Wizard leaned against Kasey, their head resting against his shoulder. "Witches and Wizards... we don't tell anyone our... true names. Names have power," they explained. "But... I want to tell you. You're the... first person I've... ever wanted to tell. Will... you hear it?"

Kasey nodded, "I-I want to know. I want to call you by your name."

Wizard sighed a happy breath, "Good. One day... I will tell you." 

They stayed there until the cold was unbearable. Wizard walked Kasey home and Kasey fell asleep to dreams of sweet milk tea and warm lips.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

After the Starry Night Festival, everyone seemed to know about his and Wizard's relationship. And they all were perfectly supportive, if a little nosy. Nosy, Kasey could deal with. Even when the mayor started sending him letters about how to propose. One day, even Mira--the least nosy person Kasey could think of--told him about how proposals work in Castanet. Politely, he thanked her, and went on with his day. 

It had been nearly two months since their first date, mid-summer and skin-meltingly hot. He still didn't know Wizard's real name, but there was no rush. He only wished he could spend more and more time with them. All the talk of proposal really got him thinking--would it be too fast? Mindlessly, his feet took him to the mine. He'd been to the top before. If anything, coming back down was the worst part. Was it all just a story? Or would there truly be a bluebird with a feather for him at the top? Or, perhaps, it was all some elaborate joke. _Only one way to find out,_ he thought, staring up at the mountain. Though it was cooler in the mines than outside, by the time he finally got to the top, he was drenched in sweat. His bag also significantly heavier with ore and gems.

Just as both Mira and the Mayor told him, a bluebird sat perched on top. Now he needed a feather. He approached quietly, but still it startled and flew away. He sighed, "Now what?" he asked, sitting down. Slowly, a feather floated down from the sky, landing just in front of him. He felt his cheeks warm as he picked it up and was overcome with the desire to become Wizard's husband. He considered going straight there after climbing down the stairs, but decided he didn't want to propose covered in sweat, dust, and rock. 

The next day, he was giddy as he walked into Harmonica Town. He knocked on Wizard's door before letting himself in. Wizard was hunched over his desk, looking at a star map of some kind. Kasey pressed a kiss to Wizard's cheek, who turned away from their work to properly return Kasey's kiss.

"I have something for you," Kasey smiled, holding the feather behind his back.

"Oh?" Wizard said, standing up. Kasey pulled out the feather and offered it to Wizard--their eyes widening in surprise. "Oh! A blue feather," Wizard said, taking the feather in amazement. "Let's go somewhere more... romantic," Wizard suggested, grabbing Kasey's hand. They walked together up the Celesta Church. Wizard led Kasey to the lookout, the place where they had first stargazed together.

Kasey, logically, knew he had no reason to be nervous. Wizard wouldn't take him someone "more romantic" just to reject him. Surely. But logic didn't stop his stomach from doing somersaults. 

"I love you," Kasey said suddenly. It wasn't the first time they exchanged these words, but Kasey never tired of saying them, of hearing them. "I know we haven't been together super super long, but I love you. I know I want to spend every day together, for the rest of my life."

Wizard's smile was soft and so full of love, Kasey nearly felt overwhelmed. "When I close my eyes... I still can see your face. I feel like I've known you forever..." Wizard closed his eyes, as if to demonstrate. They reached out and took both of Kasey's hands, whose heart was racing. "I would give anything... to be able to spend... every day with you." Wizard opened their eyes again. "It was simple before... being by myself. I... never worried. I was never concerned with... what my long life would mean," they paused, as if trying to find the right words. "But, I would... easily trade my long life just for the opportunity of having met you..."

At Wizard's words, tears formed in the corners of Kasey's eyes. "You mean so much to me," Kasey brought Wizard's hands to his lips, pressing a small kiss to the back of their knuckles. "I would give anything to be with you." He smiled at Wizard, "Let's have a small ceremony, just you and me."

"Yes. We can... make the promise real... and I'll tell my name." Wizard gave a shaky smile themself, as if they also were fighting back tears. Kasey pulled them in for a kiss, a gentle press of lips. "Tonight," they whispered.

"Tonight," Kasey agreed. "L-let me go get ready. I'll meet you back here tonight." Wizard nodded. First, he walked Wizard back to their home and then Kasey all but ran to Sonata Tailoring. "Candace! I need a suit!" he near-shouted excitedly, seeing Candace busy at the sewing machine. 

She looked up in surprise. "Sure, we can get you in for a fitting and get a suit nicely tailored to you--"

Kasey sheepishly added, "Tonight."

"Tonight!?"

"I-It doesn't need to perfect! I'll happily rent one! Do you have anything in my size?" Kasey as quick to continue.

"Let's take a look..." Candace mumbled, shaking her head. Within a few hours, they found a suit that would work and, with a few modifications, it fit perfectly. 

"Thank you so much Candace!" he thanked her profusely. When paying for the suit, he made sure to give a sizeable tip. Especially considering how tired she looked. "I owe you, big time."

"It's okay..." Candace said, waving away his thanks. Kasey checked the time, it was getting late. Surely late enough the Church would be empty. Waving goodbye to Candace, he made his way back to the church. 

He entered the church and Wizard was already there, waiting for him. They turned around at the sound of the door opened, that small smile Kasey had grown to love so much on their face. They held out a hand and Kasey knew he was the luckiest person on Earth. Wizard still wore their customary cloak--a comfort, Wizard once had confided in him--but underneath they were dressed in a suit as black as the night sky, that seemed to twinkle with hidden stars. They held out a hand and Kasey easily slipped his own into their grasp.

They faced each other and Wizard spoke first. "I shall be by your side, always..." Wizard grabbed Kasey's left hand now with both of their hands. "I want to be with you, forever. And... I'll love you until the very end." They slid a ring, a beautiful silver band with blue running through it, onto Kasey's ring finger. "I made these... a matching set, from the blue feather," they explained, pressing the other band into Kasey's hand.

Kasey admired the band, speechless. It was perfect. "I will never abandon you. No matter what happens to me or to you, I shall always with you. In person, in spirit, and in heart," Kasey gently grabbed Wizard's hand, pressing kiss to their ring finger before slipping the ring on.

"I love you," Wizard said, their hand coming up to caress Kasey's cheek. In sync, they leaned in and shared their first kiss as a married couple. Every kiss with Wizard felt magical, but this one especially so. No thoughts other than complete and utter love passed through Kasey's mind as Wizard's soft lips moved against his. They pulled away, just a fraction. "From now on, when we are alone, please... call me Gale."

"Gale," Kasey repeated, testing the name on his lips before kissing them again. "Gale, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come visit me on [My Tumblr](http://brinthehufflepuff.tumblr.com)!


End file.
